At present, most production lines of a factory adopt an automation system and use pneumatic components, pneumatic tools or machines to achieve a fast production with a minimum labor force, and the use of the aforementioned equipments requires high-pressure gas. Therefore, an air compressor provided for producing a high-pressure gas has become one of the necessary equipments in factories nowadays.
In general, the operation method of an air compressor is to pump outside air into the compressor and compress the air, and then discharge the compressed air with a specific pressure. In addition, various different kinds of air compressors are available in the market, and users select one of the models according to the required quantity and quality of the air used. In addition, the air compressor requires an air filter for filtering the air that enters into the air compressor.
Traditionally, an air filter is changed or cleaned periodically to maintain the quality of the gas and extend the service life of the air compressor, and it is generally necessary to stop the operation of the air compressor in order to replace the air filter, and then turn on the air compressor again after the replacement is finished. Obviously, such arrangement affects the production flow, the schedule, and the normal operation of the factory and causes tremendous inconvenience.
In view of the foregoing problem, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible design to overcome the aforementioned problem.